So Wrong, So Right
by Diamondchild
Summary: So Wrong, So Right: Christian and Ana are Stepbrother and Stepsister and have a love affair... Part of the Forbidden love story Challenge... if you don't like this type of story save yourself and don't read. :) Read the Full Story On Amazon! (FF story still here-)
1. Chapter 1

**So Wrong, So Right: C/A pairing Stepbrother/Stepsister Forbidden love story-**

 **This was one of the entries in the Forbidden love challenge hosted on FSOG obsessed page. Many great authors entered and it was great to be apart of. I was shocked to get 2nd place especially knowing who I was up against (cough cough QueenBee Carmel Rhodes... Mistress H.. everythingisok... ruby34 and many more.. go check them out if you haven't)  
**

 **This is Taboo and if you don't like Taboo don't read simple... all mistakes are mine.**

I'm startled awake by warm kisses that move up my leg. Fingers trace over my wet core before they sink deep inside me. I let out a deep husky moan as the mouth finds my clit and sucks.

"Shhh…." The voice says from under my blanket.

The fingers move in and out of me relentlessly. I'm in pleasure overload and can't think about anything other than the tongue sucking and licking me.

It's the same every morning, he sneaks into my room, and has his way with me. Every morning I let him. I can't deny him, he never fails to make me feel good.

I start to build as his fingers pick up the pace and his lips cover mine to silence me, as my orgasm rips through me.

"You never fail to please me." He says, his voice hoarse.

He takes out his fingers and they glisten with my juices. He holds them to his nose, giving them a whiff, before rubbing them on my naked breasts.

He demands that I sleep naked for him. He says he doesn't want anything in his way when he comes in for his morning treat.

He sucks hard on my nipples making sure he gets every drop of my arousal off that he put on them.

"You like that my dirty little girl?" he whispers in my ear as he rolls one nipple between his fingers.

"Yes," I answer softy.

"You're so fucking perfect." he murmurs before sinking himself into me. "So fucking tight. You're mine."

He pumps himself in and out of me as my legs wrap around his back. I dig my nails into his shoulders, knowing that I can leave my mark in him. His thrusts faster as I go higher and higher to sub space. His thick cock never fails to satisfy me, even hours after, I know where he's been.

His lips crash to mine, our tongues tangle, as a jumbled form of his name leaves my lips. His steely gray eyes stare into mine as his forehead rest on my mine. I know he's close when he fists my hair in his hand and his jaw slacks.

"Fuck!" he mutters as he pulls my hair hard and comes deep inside of me.

"Always so fucking good." He gently kisses my lips and rolls off me, both of us in sweaty heaps.

"You need to get ready for school." He says as his hand brushes over my belly.

"I don't wanna go." I whine and he chuckles.

"Well, you need to. Don't you have a test or something?"

I groan as he rolls off my bed and slips on his pants.

"Don't go. Shower with me."

"I can't. I have to meet dad at the job site in an hour. My punishment for not going to college this semester. Now get up or I'll give you a spanking." he threats.

 _But it's anything but a threat._

"Yes, please." I roll myself onto all fours and shake my ass at him.

"Oh, baby you don't know what you're asking of me…" both his hands squeeze my ass cheeks before I get a loud whack to each one.

I hum my delight as he does it again. "I would love to take you again, but there isn't any time now. Get dressed." With one final smack he turns and leaves the room.

I make my way off my bed and head to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and as I wait for the water to heat up I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

My cheeks and chest are flushed like after every morning when Christian comes to my room with his daily wake up call.

Our relationship isn't anything close to being orthodox. Many, if not all, would frown upon it, but I don't care, because I'm totally head over heels in love with him.

Christian's dad, Carrick, married my mom, Carla, two years ago. I wasn't happy about my mother leaving my dad for Carrick, but it had the benefits; that of a hot older step brother was included in the deal.

Christian stayed away in the beginning of the marriage. He was friendly with me, but that's about it. He would spend every weekend with his mom, then between school and him hanging out late with friends, I didn't see him a lot.

Though things changed on my sixteenth birthday. While Christian argued with his father about not wanting to go back to college, I was starting my Junior year of high school.

Christian came into my room after my party to give me his gift. It was a simple gold necklace with two tiny gold hearts entwined together. He told me he was happy that our parents got together and he had the chance to know me. He clasped it around my neck and I haven't taken it off since.

I leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he moved just in time for the kiss to land on his lips.

I was shocked at first, my first kiss was with my stepbrother. It was wrong and all I wanted to do was do it again.

I thought he was going to freak, but he smiled at me, giving me a brief kiss on the cheek before leaving my room.

The next morning I found him in my room, cuddled behind me, and his hand down my pants.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Christian what are you doing?"_

" _What does it feel like I'm doing, Anastasia?" He says in my ear while his fingers brush over my damp folds._

" _Have you ever had an orgasm before Ana?" he says as he peppers kisses on my exposed neck. My cheeks heat and I nod. "How?"_

" _My…my... fingers" I say nervously._

 _This is so wrong, but it feels right._

" _You never had a dick inside this tight little pussy?"_

" _No." I whisper softly._

" _Maybe we should change that," he purrs in my ear as he dips his fingers inside of me. "Would you like my cock inside of you, Anastasia?"_

" _Christian… we… we… shouldn't….oh god." I sink my teeth into my bottom lip as his thumb circles around my clit and forces his fingers deeper inside of me. I feel his erection poking me in my ass._

" _Shouldn't what? I know you want me, like I want you." he nips my ear, "Nobody is home. Just me and you. You can scream as loud as you want because I'm going to make you come multiple times this morning."_

 _His words alone are enough to make me come on his fingers. "I want you." I breathe out._

 _I'll admit I've wanted him since I first saw him. He's only got better looking and ripped in the last two years. At nineteen he's every woman's wet dream._

 _He's certainly mine._

 _But I wonder what he wants with me?_

 _He rolls me onto my back and hovers over me. Christian is already naked and I blush when I catch the sight of his dick. His huge throbbing, angry, veiny purple cock._

 _Being brave I reach out my hand and grab it and work my hand up and down his shaft. His eyes darken, when I run my thumb over his head, smearing the trace of pre cum around._

 _I wonder how he would taste in my mouth?_

 _Christian moves my hand off his cock and gives me an satisfying smirk. He places my hand above my head and pins it down with his, "I'm going to take you now, Ana. You still on your birth control?"_

" _Yes. How did you-?"_

" _I know everything about my favorite step-sis," he leans down and kisses me._

" _I'm your only step sister." I nudge his shoulder with my free hand._

" _That you are. First let's start by getting you out of these clothes." Freeing my hand he grabs the hem of my pants and pulls them down, flinging them across the room. He grins when he sees my underwear, I'm wearing a pair of bikini briefs with little hearts all over them._

 _Christian dips his nose into my core and inhales my scent, "Baby, you smell so intoxicating. He rubs his nose up and down, before placing a kiss in the center. "I hope you aren't attached to these."_

 _Before I can answer he's ripping the cotton fabric off me, the strings hang down as he throws it across the room, "You could've just taken them off."_

" _What's the fun in that?" He winks. Grabbing the bottom of my shirt he pulls it over my head and exposes my breasts._

" _Oh, these babies are better than I could have imagined." Christian bends down and suckles on my nipples, they pucker under his touch. His hand dips back to my core and runs a single digit along my folds. "You're so fucking wet, baby. You're ready for this." His finger is replaced with his dick._

" _Yes, I want you. Please." I beg._

 _Knowing any second, I'm about to lose my virginity._

 _Christian slowly sinks into me and I hiss at the intrusion. He stills his moments, his eyes search mine. Wordlessly, he's checking to see if I'm alright. I nod once I feel myself expand to accommodate to his large cock._

 _He slowly works in and out of me. His lips touch every surface of my face and neck. Our moans echoing off the walls as each stroke brings us both higher and higher. It doesn't take long for both of us to find bliss._

 **End Flashback**

We've somehow been able to keep this a secret for four months. God knows, what will happen if anybody finds out. I only wonder what it means for us in the end. I love him, but I don't know if the feeling is mutual. I dare not say anything in fear he might reject me.

I want him, forever. However, I have a feeling our relationship is a ticking time bomb.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I arrive home after school and fling my backpack on the dining room table. It's been a long day and I dread to find out what I got on my calculus test. I studied for a week and when it came time for the test all I could think about was Christian's mouth and fingers.

 _The man is going to make me fail._

I hear two female voices coming from the kitchen and I go to investigate which of my mother's snotty friends is here today.

I stop in my tracks when my mom is talking to an attractive blonde who appears to be Christian's age chatting it up. They're hitting it off like old friends.

"Hi." I announce myself into the room.

"Oh, Ana. You're home. This is Ashley. Christian's girlfriend."

 _Girlfriend?_

"Ashley, this is Christian's sister, Anastasia."

Ashley comes over and puts out her hand for me to shake. "I've heard so much about you." she smiles brightly at me

"I wish I could say the same." I say bitterly as I shake her hand. "Where is the numb nuts?"

"Anastasia," My mom says astonished.

"What? He is my _brother_ after all. Aren't nicknames a rite of passage. Where is he?"

 _That way I can kick his ass._

"He's with your dad in the garage. Can you help me set up for dinner."

"Do I have too?" I want to be anywhere else, but here right now.

"Yes!" she snaps at me. Walking to the cabinet she hands me a stack of plates, "Go." She points her finger out to the dining room.

I roll my eyes and resist the urge to want to throw the plates across the room in a tantrum. I do as I'm told and set the table. I hope mother remembered the rat poison in Christian's food tonight.

I know we never claimed to be official, but I thought I meant more to him. I guess I was wrong. Why would he go out of his way to destroy me, use me, and break my heart. I grab my bag and head towards my room and cry.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Christian is smart and avoids me till dinner. I leave my room and I'm on my way to torture myself for the next hour sitting next to Christian's girlfriend. I'm almost to the table when Christian grabs my elbow and pulls me back. I wiggle my way out of his hold.

"Don't touch me." I spit.

"Ana, let me…"

"Just fuck off, Christian. I don't care what happens to you or your little girlfriend. I need you to leave me alone." I grit through my teeth, trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Baby," He tries to coax me, but in return I end up slapping him in the face.

I watch as he holds his cheek, my jaw drops, and I can't believe what I did. He looks at me like he doesn't know me. "Fine," he snaps before pushing past me.

I take a cleansing breath before I enter the dining room. Christian pulls out the chair out for Ashley and tucks her in, before placing himself beside her.

We all sit and serve ourselves a plate. I pick my fork up and push my food around. Glancing up at Christian, I notice him doing the same. He looks my way, expressionless, and I give my best scowl before looking back at my plate.

"How long have you two been together?" Carrick asks.

"Three months." Christian answers and my fork clamors to my plate.

"You've been dealing with this buffoon for three months. Brave woman." I mocking joke.

I can feel Christian's piercing gaze boring into my head, but I continue to enjoy making my mashed potato mountain.

"Ana, be nice." My mom touches my arm. "You'll have to excuse my daughter she's a bit of a jokester."

"It's fine Mrs. G." Ashley says waving her off.

"Mrs. G?" I remark, rolling my eyes.

 _When did that start?_

"How did you two meet?" Carrick changes the subject back to the asshole and his pet.

"We met at a party. We talked and hit it off right away." I look up just in time to see Christian smile at Ashley.

I'm doing everything I can to keep my stomach contents in while looking at this puke fest displayed in front of me.

My mother asks Ashley about her future aspirations and her family. My mom and Carrick have really seemed to hit it off with her, all while Christian is smiling like a dufus at her. I guess I should've seen this coming. Did I really expect our little affair to last?

I push my chair back and it makes an awful scratching noise across the wood floor. Throwing my napkin on my plate, I raise to my feet. "I'm not feeling well. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Oh, honey. Do you want me to get you something?" My mother pipes up, finally drawing her attention away from her promising future daughter in law. Well step daughter in law.

"No, I'm fine. You guys in enjoy the rest of your meal, with the new member of the family." I say sweetly, putting on my best smile, before making my exit.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hours later I'm still stewing. I can't believe he would do this to me. Next time I see him, I'm going to rip him into shreds. My mom checked on me before she went to bed, to make sure I was ok. I told her I was fine and had a stomach bug. To make matters worse, my mom gloated how much she loved Ashley, thought she was perfect for Christian. On top, of telling me he took her home.

My imagination is running wild picturing Christian with Ashley, wondering if he's doing the same thing he does with me with _her_.

Talk about a knife twisting in my gut. I wonder how many times when he claimed to be hanging out with the guys and all along he was with her.

 _Rat bastard._

There's a light rap on my door. It's after eleven now and I only wonder what my mother wants now.

I open the door to reveal an angry step brother. He pushes open the door and storms into my room. "What the hell was that tonight?"

"You have some nerve to say that to me. You fucked me this morning, but failed to mention you were bringing your girlfriend home. Does she know that you fuck me everyday?" the venom shooting out of my mouth. I'm fuming, my vision is red, the steam is coming out of my ears, I'm so angry.

 _Hurt._

"Ana."

"I can't believe I trusted you. I gave myself to you and you've been playing me." A rush of tears pool in my eyes. Hot angry tears.

 _I trusted him._

"Ana?" he snaps at me. He's getting pissed, but I don't care.

"What?" I yell before shoving him in the chest. "What do you want Christian? Am I really nothing to you, but a hole to fuck. What keep your dick warm till Ashley fucks you later. Huh?" I shove him again.

He grabs my wrist and forcefully pins me against the wall. His body pressed hard to mine.

"Stop. Just stop. It's not what you think."

"Then what the fuck is it? As far as I can see you brought another girl home and flaunted your three month relationship in my face. I always knew I wouldn't be enough."

"Shut the fuck up for a minute, Ana." he says forcefully, grabbing my chin in his hand.

"How could you?"

"Just shut up and let me talk," he says calmer and releasing my chin. The tears that I have been holding in fall down my face.

"Baby, don't cry…" Using the pads of his thumb he wipes the tears from my cheek.

"How can I not? You're cheating on me."

"I'm not cheating on you. Ashley is just a distraction. My dad has been on my case, he doesn't understand why I stopped dating." He sighs and runs his hand down my cheek. "Dad, caught me staring at you one night. He brought up me having some dark twisted feelings for you. I denied it and said I had a girlfriend. Which means he wanted to meet her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. That was a dick move on my part and I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, you should've told me. You left me blinded and made me feel like an idiot. Thanks for that."

"Listen, Ashley is just a friend from high school. She's an actress. I asked if she would help me out. If they find out about us, we're both cooked. They'll forbid us to be together and your mom will probably send you away to some boarding school."

"Maybe it's a sign though?" I say softly my eyes dropping to the ground.

"A sign for what?" He snaps, raising my chin, although my eyes fail to focus on his.

"How are we going to work, Christian. Our relationship has an expiration date. We can never be together."

"You want to throw us away, just like that?" he says crestfallen.

"I don't. It's just….where do you expect us to be in five years, shit next year?"

"I see my life with you, Ana. I don't know how yet, but my life is with you. I love you."

My heart stops. Did he?

"I love you, Anastasia Steele."

My arms fling around his neck and I jump in his arms. He stumbles backwards at the impact, "I love you, too." I kiss him frantically, never wanting this moment to end. "I've been waiting forever for you to tell me…"

"Forever huh?" He carries me over to my bed and sits down with me in his lap.

"Four months seems like forever to me."

"I always loved you and cared about you. At first as my step sister, you were such a sweet young thing, beautiful and alluring. I knew instantly there was something special about you. Then, I fell for you, hard. I couldn't jerk off without picturing you. I tried to stay away, in the end I couldn't. "

"When did it change?" I ask, knowing it had to be before my birthday. I never taken the time to ask him

"About seven months ago. I walked in on you in the shower." His hand works its way up my shirt and he squeezes my bra covered breast. "You were so stunning. Your eyes were closed, your head tilted back, as the water cascaded down your body." I feel him grow under me and I can't help but move my ass over his hardened bulge. "You filled out, your breast were perky and I pictured myself sucking on those pink nipples of yours. I snuck out, went back to my room to masturbate. It was the hardest I ever came at the time. I wanted you, but figured I needed to stay away from you. Then when you kissed me on your birthday, I said fuck it and I conquered what I wanted."

"Conquered?" I raise an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

He lifts me up and lays me on the bed, his body over mine. "Our parents are asleep and I would like to show you again how I claimed and conquered this virginal land."

"You're a pig."

"Oink Oink, baby."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Two days later, I awake without Christian hovering over me. The ache between my legs will have to wait as I remember it's Sunday. Which means my mom and his dad are home. I might be the only teenager that hates the weekends, only because I can't have the man I love deep inside of me.

The smell of coffee and eggs waft through my room, perking me up. My stomach rumbles letting me know I'm starving.

 _That's odd my mom never cooks breakfast. It's usually her day to sleep in and I have to settle with cold cereal._

I slip on my favorite pair of fluffy rubber ducky shorts and a pale pink tank. I pick up my robe and carry it out with me. I'm hoping Christian is out there because I live to tease him with my outfits. It drives him up the wall when I walk around the house in the smallest of clothes. Right now, my nipples are erect, pressing to the thin fabric of my top, begging for Christian's mouth to latch around them.

I pad my way to the kitchen and I almost go into shock seeing Christian standing at the counter with a bowl and whisk in his hand.

 _I've never seen this man cook a day in his life. He burns toast for Pete's sake._

"What are you doing to that poor food?" I ask him.

He turns around and smirks at me. "I'm making you breakfast. Dad and Carla are out. So, I figured someone should feed you. I need to take care of my girl."

"But I don't want food poisoning today." I grin wickedly at him and his eyes darken.

 _Uh-oh I think I'm in trouble._

Christian puts the bowl down and marches over to me, grabbing me by my waist. "What have I told you about that smart mouth?" He growls.

"That instead of making smart comments it would make better use servicing you?"

"What are you waiting for?" He pushes my shoulders down and I fall to my knees. I undo the button of his pants and unzip his zipper. He's commando and his erection springs to life out of his pants. "And don't think I don't know that you're parading around in almost nothing to get to my attention." I smirk. "Pull those straps down, I want to see those succulent tits of yours as you suck me."

I move my straps down and my shirt falls around my waist. I take his cock in my hand and lick the tip. I hum my delight at the taste of his salty pre cum.

 _He always taste amazing._

"Be my good girl and fuck me with that delectable mouth of yours."

I wrap my lips around him and take teasing small sucks around his head, each time making a popping noise when he comes out of my mouth. He growls his disapproval at my action. "Ana…"

"What?" I look up at him and bat my eyes.

"That's not how I showed you…"

"I'm sorry, I was just enjoying my lolly."

"Enjoy it down your throat baby. It tastes better that way." He makes a makeshift ponytail with my hair and when my mouth wraps around him again, he pushes my head down roughly, making me take him all the way back in my throat. I gag slightly at the force of the impact and my eyes water.

"I love that sound…" he mutters as he continues to control my moments of my head. My hands brace around his legs as he wildly moves me back and forth.

He hisses when I stick my nails into his skin in the back of his legs. That's my signal for him to release me and let me take over the movements.

 _I could spend hours just licking and sucking this man, even after my jaw starts to hurt._

"God, Ana…" He moans as I nip the base of his cock with my teeth. The move sets off his orgasm and I swallow his hot stream of come. "I fucking love you, baby."

I go to suck him dry when the front door slams shut causing me to rush to my feet. I fix my shirt and wipe my lips as Christian zips up his pants. He picks up the mixing bowl he deserted and goes back to whisking his eggs.

Carrick walks past us to his bedroom as my mom enters the kitchen. Concern washes over her face, "Ana, you look flushed honey. Are you still not feeling well?" She walks up to me and puts her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine mom. My brother here has been taking _really_ good care of me." I look over at Christian and smirk. "He thought a good source of protein would help gain my strength back."

Christian's face heats up and he turns away from me. I know he's trying to contain his laughter as his shoulders shake up and down.

"He might be right, you have seemed a little weak lately."

 _If only you knew why mother._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I'm pacing in my bedroom back and forth, my heart is hammering in my chest, I'm close to passing out. Ever since we confessed our love to each other two months ago, everything has been perfect.

 _Or so I thought._

I texted Christian to meet me in my room when he got home from work and I have no idea how I'm going to be able to tell him my news.

I collapse on my bed, my mind exhausted from the racing thoughts. Grabbing my pillow I place it over my head and let out a scream. The bed dips and a strong arm removes the pillow from my face.

"When you asked me to come in here, I wasn't expect to see you trying to suffocate yourself with a pillow." Christian chuckles throwing the pillow aside. "What's wrong?"

I sigh heavily as his thumb rubs along my cheek, "I don't know how to tell you."

"Just tell me."

"Can you bring me my backpack," I ask him. He gives me a strange look before getting up and picking up my backpack off my desk.

I sit myself up, my hands shaky from my nerves. Every step he takes closer to me my heart rate increases. He sits my backpack to me and I reach into my front pocket.

"Babe, you're shaking. What's going on?" Christian asks nervously.

Out of the pocket I pull out the sonogram I had done today and hand it to him. He looks at the gray and black picture, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What is this?"

"That would be our baby."

Time stands still as he gasps at the picture in his hand. "Wh-?" he shakes his head vigorously in a state of disbelief. "That's a baby? That doesn't look like a baby."

"Well, according to my OB it is. I went in thinking of trying a new birth control. I mentioned that I missed a period and thought maybe it was the pill. She did a pregnancy test, just to rule out the possibility, when it came back positive she wanted to do an ultrasound to see how far along I was. She thinks I'm about six to seven weeks. I'll need to go back in four weeks"

"Holy crap. You're pregnant."

"That I am." I say softly, looking away, fearing this could go all wrong.

"Come here…"

I look up at him and his arms are open, his hand waving for me to come to him. I jump off the bed and into his waiting arms. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I nuzzle my head into his chest.

"I love you." I mumble into his chest inhaling his scent, saw dust and ax body spray.

"I love you, too. It'll be fine."

"I wish I had your confidence." I glance up at him, trying to get a good read on him. He gives me his panty dropping smile.

"It's a lot to take in, but we're having a baby. I'm happy about this. I always pictured you having my kids. Not this soon, but one day."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh. The thought of my seed making you round with child. Everyone knowing your mine. Yeah, it does things to me," leaning down he gives me a kiss, our tongues dance together and his right hand grabs my ass hard.

 _I want him. I want him badly._

My hands play with his belt, but before I can unhook it, he backs away from me. "We can't. Your mom is home."

"So what? I'll lock my door and promise to be quiet, please. I want your cock inside of me." I say lustfully and run my hand over his growing bulge. "You want me too. I can feel it."

"I always want you, baby. Trust me, I picture you bent over your desk right now, ramming myself hard into you, and making you quiver as you come around me."

I squeeze my legs together. His words alone are enough to make me come. "Do it." I push. "I need you."

I can see his control start to slip and I know he's at war with himself. "You don't play fair, Anastasia." there's no denying the desire in his voice.

 _I'm going to win this._

I take the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head. "I learned how to play the game from you." I push my hands through his hair and pull hard, "Fuck me."

*knock knock* "Ana?" My mother's voice comes from the other side. Christian darts off so fast leaving a gust of wind in his path.

I pick up my shirt and pull it over me, before answering the door, "Yeah?" I leave the door cracked.

"Hey sweetie, I was going to bake some cookies and wanted to see if you would help. I'm making your favorite, sugar."

"Oh, well. I was just going to take a shower. I can help you after?" I offer, hoping she'll take the bait and leave me alone.

"Alright, don't take too long or you won't be able to eat the batter."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be out shortly." My mother smile before turning on heel and walking back down the hallway. I close the door and lock it, sighing in relief.

 _That was close._

"Christian?" I walk to the bathroom, knowing that's where he went. I hear the shower turn on and smile. He's standing in front of the shower stall naked as the day her was born.

 _The butterflies in my stomach flutter knowing I made a baby with this man._

"Get in. I'm going to fuck you and then you are going to make me some cookies."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I'm stirred awake by arms wrapping around me, I instantly know it's Christian and relax into his hold. He kisses my bare shoulder and his fingers trace over my flat belly.

"I'm scared." I say my voice thick with sleep.

"I am too, but it will be alright. I promise." He pulls me closer to him. "Get some sleep. You need the rest for the baby."

I find myself comforted by Christian's hand on securely on my belly and drift off to sleep.

The sun peeks through my window, my body is hot from the vine called Christian that is wrapped around me. I turn my head to see his sleeping face and peck a kiss on his lips.

My lips on his wake him and he gives me a cheeky smile. His hand moves up my stomach and he squeezes my left breast. "These are bigger. I wonder how I didn't notice."

"I like sleeping next to you…" I say softly. We've only slept together at night a handful of times, each time is new and exciting.

"I like it too. It means I don't have to sneak in here in the mornings to have my daily dose of fucking you."

 _Oh, he's such the romantic…_

His hand moves back to my core and traces over my folds, "You're so wet for me, baby."

"Always," I pant. I'm dying to feel him inside of me.

Christian rolls me on my back, his elbows placed on each side of my head, as he sinks into me. "This is home…so warm and so fucking tight. I wish my dick never had to leave." He slowly works in and out of me as his lips suck on my neck.

"Faster, please." I beg him. "Fuck me hard."

"I love it when you tell me what you want…." Christian slams into me hard and I let out a satisfying cry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" My mother's voice bellows off the walls of my room. Christian roughly moves out of me, causing me to wince. Christian takes the blanket and wraps us both up in it.

 _She's supposed to be at work_

"Don't you knock." I snip.

"I don't have to knock in my own house." She barks at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She points her finger at Christian. "She's your sister" Carla shrieks.

"Step-sister." Christian growls.

"Minor detail, not to mention she's sixteen! You couldn't find a girl your age? What about Ashley?"

"Mom, can't you let us get dressed." I say calmly. Hoping she'll leave us alone for a second.

"No, I'm not leaving you two alone." She shouts again.

I guess all the shouting has grabbed Carrick's attention. He walks into my room and stops dead in his tracks at the site of his son and me, naked in my bed. His eyes are wide as they dart between the both of us.

 _Yep, your step daughter is fucking your son. Want a picture? It might last longer._

"Please tell me this isn't what I think this is?"

"Well, it is Carrick. Your pervert son is screwing my daughter."

"He's not a pervert. I wanted it." I snap. "We love each other."

"YOU LOVE EACH OTHER?" Her voice crack at the sheer volume of her screeching.

"Yes, we love each other. I love Ana with all my heart." Christian states firmly, putting his arm around me.

I think my mother is about to have a heart attack.

Carrick is glaring at us. "I should've never let you come back here. You're nothing but a disgrace, always messing shit up." He roars at Christian, stepping closer to us.

"Dad!" His voice cracks, I'm sure hurt by his father's words.

I know the two never had the closest relationship, but that's fucking rough.

"She's a child Christian! You're a grown man who I thought I raised better than that. I want you to get the hell out of my house." Carrick bellows. However, Christian doesn't move from my side.

"I said get the hell out!" He storms over, grabbing Christian roughly by his arm and hauling him off the bed.

Still holding on to Christian's arm he shoves him out of my bedroom door. "I want you to get your shit and get out. Let your mother deal with you now."

"No." I shout. "Christian!"

Christian turns back to me and mouths 'I love you,' before his dad finishes shoving him down the hall.

"Let me at least say goodbye- Please." I beg through my tears.

"No." My mother growls. She actually fucking growls at me. "You're never seeing him again and I'll do everything in my power to ensure that it happens."

"I love him. You can't do this."

"You love him? You are too young to know what love is. He's twenty years old, Anastasia. He's just having fun with you. Using you. You're nothing but a plaything."

"That's not true." I yell . "He loves me too. Please you can't do this. We're only three and half years apart. It's not that big of a deal." The tears are pouring down my cheeks. I can't breathe. I move to get up but my mother pushes me down.

I hear Christian and Carrick shouting at each other across the hall in his room.

" _All you've ever done is fuck up everything. I let you stay here thinking you wanted to work with me, learn the family business and, grow up, but really all you wanted to do was take advantage of my stepdaughter."_

" _It's not like that! I love her." Christian says forcefully._

" _She's sixteen! I knew I should've never listened to your mother and I should've sent you to that boarding school. God knows you needed straightened out. Always fighting and you mother always fucking coddled you. Your part of the reason we broke up. She didn't have a backbone when it came to you."_

" _SHUT UP!" he screams._

" _Your ass should be in school, that way you wouldn't be fucking children. You're to never be around her or us again. You hear me. GET the fuck out of my house and never come back."_

There's a loud bang, I'm sure Christian sent something flying across the room. I try to get up again and my mom holds me back down.

"SIT DOWN!"

"Mom, he can't talk to him like that-Christian needs me."

"He doesn't need you. He's a grown man. He's lucky he's only getting kicked out. He's always been a disappointment to his father."

"Don't say that about him. He's perfect, you don't know him."

"And you do?" My mom shakes her head disgusted. "I didn't think I could have ever been ashamed of you. However, in this moment you're a disappointment to me."

"Why can't you understand that I love him. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I didn't think I raised you to be so stupid and naive Anastasia. If I remember right, he had a girlfriend."

"That was all a lie. Didn't want you guys to expect anything."

"Right there young lady proves to me how wrong your thinking is. You know if you had to hide this it's not right. I mean your brother."

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" I scream so loud I think the house is shaking. "We didn't grow up together. If you want anyone to blame it would be YOU for leaving Ray and running off with Carrick."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"How else do you want me too?" I say through my shaky breath, "You're keeping me away from the person that I love."

"You'll get over it. As long as you're in my house you will not go anywhere near that boy. If I see him around you I'll have him arrested."

"You can't do this!" I shirk. "Please…" I'm begging now.

I hear the front door slam and I watch out my window Christian storm off towards his car with a bag over his shoulder.

"Seems also he didn't fight that hard for you. You'll thank me one day Ana."

"I'll never thank you. I hate you."

"He's gone!" Carrick says coming into my room.

"Why don't you get your pervy husband out of my room. I am still naked you know?" I yell.

 _She wanted to play the pervert card, well so can I._

Carrick is wise and turns out of the room. "You're grounded. You will not be leaving this house till the end of time at this point."

"Not that I have a reason anymore, anyways."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Two days go by and I haven't heard anything from Christian. My mom and Carrick won't talk to me, hell they won't even look at me. I've been on locked down in this house since.

It's not like we're blood related. Why can't they just accept that we fell in love.

I run my hand over my still flat belly. I smile knowing that I have a life growing inside of me. I'm having a baby, Christian's baby. They're going to have a heart attack once they figure it out.

 _Maybe they could let us be together then?_

 _Yeah, keep dreaming Steele._

I try to fall asleep but it's useless. I miss Christian and I would do anything to have him close to me again.

Since my mother took my cell phone I only wonder if he's tried to call or text me.

I stare at my clock on my nightstand. The red numbers taunt me. One. Zero. Four.

Another minute goes by and I'm still awake, my thoughts all over the place.

 _I just want to sleep._

I'm startled when there's a loud knock on my window. Rolling over I turn and see Christian peering in my window. Clamoring out of my bed I rush to the window, I don't think I've ever moved so fast.

I open it and Christian comes tumbling in. Thank goodness, my room is on the ground floor.

"Christian," I whisper yell when he wraps me in his arms. "I've missed you." I kiss him hard. I have missed the taste and the feeling of his soft lips to mine.

"I've missed you, too." He says ever so softly against my lips before capturing them again in a searing kiss. I moan out loudly which makes him move back from me.

"Shh…We can't let them hear us. I'm taking you and our baby out of here. Pack a bag, quickly."

"Wait.. what?" I say in a state of disbelief.

"We're getting married...then we are leaving the country." He says firmly as he makes his way to my closet to grab my duffle bag.

"Christian how? I'm sixteen we can't get married without permission."

"Oh, yes we can. In Maryland we can get married because you're pregnant. Plus my mom is going to help us out, she knows people. Don't worry I have it all figured out. Grab what you can and your passport." He's throwing clothes in my bag and I still stand here in shock.

"Christian….we just can't leave the country. What about money? Where would we live?"

"I have a trust from my grandfather. I cashed out what I could. It'll be enough to start our lives together. Plus, they can't do anything once we're married."

"Well, maybe I don't want to marry you. That isn't how a lady should be asked you know." I cross my arms across my chest and he stops packing my bag. He stomps over to me and puts his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me to him, kissing me roughly.

 _My knees go weak from the force of his kiss. I always loved his take charge attitude._

He breaks away from me, resting his forehead on mine. His gray eyes boring into my aqua blues, "Ana get your ass packed and I promise to ask you again. I'll blow you out of the water with a proper proposal, but you need to get a move on."

"Yes, Sir." I purr. He grabs a handful of my ass, his promise to me that he's going to show me who's boss later. I can feel the moisture pool between my legs knowing he's going to be rough and fast as soon as we get alone.

 _Maybe a full honeymoon of him fucking me hard and being officially his._

I quickly finish packing my bag, grabbing everything I can that means everything to me. All Christian's gifts, notes, my journal, pictures, and my favorite stuffed animal, I plan to give to my child.

"Come on babe, we have to go."

He takes my hand and helps me out of the window. Crossing the lawn, I look back at the house I lived for the last two and half years, where our story started, knowing that this might be the last time I see it, as my new life begins.

 **A/N: for those who like facts… In Maryland** **If you are under 18, pregnant or have a child, and show a certificate from a licensed physician stating you are pregnant or have had a child, the parental consent requirement may be waived- The more you know:)**


	2. Epilogue

**This Is more like an Epilogue then a continuation of the forbidden story... I've been holding onto it.. well because as much as I'm proud of it.. I know most would want more... but...I didn't have the urge to turn this into a full story...(and if you liked it as a one shot I would say skip this...lol) this at least tells you want happened to the two... I know some have already read this on my fb group and thank you for the wonder feedback for it... so here it is... **

**Paris France**

 **18 months later…**

"Dad, I'm back…" I call out to the eerily quiet house. I've been gone for several hours and I expected everyone to be here when I got back.

"Dad? Mom?" I call out again as I wander into the living room. The room is dark, so I fick on the overhead light.

"SURPRISE!" I jump startled by the loud shoots and party blowers.

"Oh my god!" I look around the room and see all my friends that I've made over the last year, along with my mom and dad.

"Happy birthday, baby girl. Eighteen. Where did the time go?" He tells me as he hugs me tight.

"I don't know… I guess it flies when you're happy fun..." I joke as I look around the sea of people and streamers. "I can't believe you threw me a surprise party. I kept wondering why you were forcing me out to the spa. Thank you." I hug my dad again.

"Happy birthday, Ana." I turn to my mom and give her a hug.

"Thank you…I love this."

"Well, you only turn eighteen once. We had to do it with a bang." My dad tells me.

I'm greeted by the rest of my friends, all excited to be at my party, but my heart sinks knowing that I'm missing two of the most important people in my life.

I excuse myself for a minute and head to my room. Everyone else goes back to mingling as I walk to the stairs.

I stop first at the room where my son should be laying his head. The room is empty and still. I remember like it was yesterday that I brought my little boy home wrapped in a blue blanket. His face was all scrunched up, that new baby smell, and he had the brightest blue eyes, that were just like mine. I remember all the sleepless nights and late-night feedings. Not something I pictured doing with my life at seventeen, but I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

I close the door and make my way to my room. I hear some soft music coming from inside and I push open the door.

I giggle at the sight in front of me. There's my husband, and our son, Teddy, passed out asleep in the middle of the bed. Teddy is laying on Christian's chest and is dressed only in his diaper and Christian only in his boxers. I see Teddy's little suit laid out on the bed.

I can only imagine how they ended up this way. I'm sure daddy wanted a short nap, thinking they had plenty of time before the party started.

I crawl into the bed, forgetting about all my party guest downstairs, and rest my head on Christian's shoulder. I look at my son who is a mirror image of his daddy and know how blessed I am to have both of them with me.

I think back to the moment that we fled and ended up in France. It was a total whirlwind.

" _I have a surprise for you when we get to my mom's house." Christian tells me as we drive down the road, further and further away from our past and into our future._

" _A better proposal…" I look over at him and grin widely. I giggle when he looks at me rolling his eyes in a huff._

" _No. But I think you'll like it."_

 _I don't question whatever he has up his sleeves. Knowing him, I'll love whatever it is._

 _Fifteen minutes later, we pull up to a driveway of his mother's house. It seems like his mom was the successful one. This place is huge. I don't understand why he didn't live here instead of with his dad. Than I remember I was the reason. I chuckle at the thought._

" _Won't this be the first place my mom and Carrick will go looking for me? I mean if they even notice I'm gone."_

" _It might be, but we're not staying. We have a flight in six hours to take us to Baltimore, where we will file to get our marriage license." He turns off the car, "Come, they're waiting for us."_

" _They?"_

 _Christian runs to the passenger side and opens the door for me. He pulls me to him, kissing me feverishly, longingly. He breaks away leaving me panting, wanting. "I love you. You ready for this… our fresh start?"_

" _Yeah.." I say softly, still trying to come down from that kiss he gave me._

 _He takes my hand, leaving my bags in the car, and walking in the front door._

 _We walk through the foyer into the lavish living room. My mouth drops open at the sight in front of me, "Daddy!"_

 _I release Christian's hand and run into my dad's waiting arms. "wha-what are you doing here?" I inhale my dad's familiar scent of old spice and shaved wood. I haven't seen him in forever. My mother did everything in her power to keep him away. I saw him on the rare weekend and holiday. Although, it was never enough. He'd try and call me all the time, but it was never enough. I know it wasn't all his fault to why he stayed away. All that matters now is he's here._

" _Well, two days ago I got an interesting phone call from your boyfriend. He came over to the house and we had a long talk. Very long. He should be glad I didn't kill him for knocking you up." He jokingly glares at Christian, who puts his hands up and smirks, "However, he won me over. He let me know what his plan was and here I am." He tells me._

" _What is this plan? I got the cliff notes version."_

 _I step out of my dad's hold as Christian wraps his arms around my waist._

" _Well, first when we get into Maryland is we have an appointment with an OB that can legally say your pregnant. Then head out to county clerk's office and fill out our marriage application. We still have to wait the 48-hour waiting period to get married after getting our license. My mom has a place on the Chesapeake that my dad doesn't know about. We will stay out there for little awhile after we're married and well then the plan was the four of us to move to Paris after we get our Residency Visa's. My mom has a place there, also we were both born in France...so we already have dual citizenship."_

 _I forgot all about that. He was born while Grace was in France visiting family and Carrick was back in the states working. God, his father wasn't even around for his birth and I don't think it was an accident._

 _I glance up at Grace Grey. Her blondish-red hair glows under the overhead lights and she's wearing a kind heartwarming smile. I've met Grace a couple times over the last few years. She was always nice to me, which I was thankful for. I know that Christian adores his mother and from what he tells me she has a heart of gold._

" _You'd do all this for us?" I ask Grace._

" _Of course. I've never seen my son happier than he has been in six months. I'll be honest, at first when he told me about your relationship a couple months ago, I was nervous. You're young and technically his step sister. However, I could see the change in him, I knew his happiness and the smiles he was wearing were because of you. So, when he told me what happened, there was no way I would let anyone come in front of my son's happiness. Especially, his own father."_

" _You mean that?" I stutter. She nods and wraps me into a hug. I welcome the comfort her arms bring me. I've never felt like this when there was a off chance my mother would hug me._

" _Yes. I would do anything for my son, my future grandbaby, and now you."_

" _Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."_

 _My new start comes with a whole new family and I couldn't be more grateful. Why couldn't my own mother be accepting. I get being upset even disappointment, but I would hope she would have tried to hear me out. She never gave me the chance._

" _Now, let's try and get a couple hours of sleep, we have a plane to catch in a couple of hours, and then a long day ahead of us." Grace says before Christian guides me to his room._

 _x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _We arrived at BWI around three in the afternoon. I slept most of the ride there. My body exhausted from the pregnancy and the last two days of not sleeping. The first thing we did was meet with Dr. Sanders. She confirmed the pregnancy and signed the form of proof so Christian and I could get married._

 _When Dr. Sanders did the ultrasound I"ve never seen Christian more fascinated by something before. He was asking a hundred questions to the point the doctor had to refer him to a couple of pregnancy books, so he would simmer down. We were also able to hear the baby's heartbeat, that was a thrilling experience to all the way around. Grace and my dad came in as well. My dad cried some big ugly man tears because he was so happy._

 _It's still hard to believe that I'm carrying this little life inside of me. I'm going to be someone's mother and I'm going to be ten times the mother my mom ever was to me._

 _The next step was going to the county courthouse and we filled out our marriage license. We had to present our case with the proof of pregnancy to a judge. This is where Grace's quick connections came in. A friend of a friend, approved the documents from the doctor and we filled out the paperwork for our licence. We will be married in three days time._

 _We get back to the Chesapeake house and I'm exhausted. I'm running on fumes and all I want to do is cuddle on the covers on the soft mattress._

" _Let me take you to bed…" Christian purrs in my ear for only me to hear and I feel my skin heat all over._

" _To sleep?"_

" _I would be happy to help you fall asleep." He says as his hand runs down my back._

 _I'm about to tell him yes when Grace's phone rings. It distracts both of us as we look to her and she puts her fingers to her lips, telling us to be quiet._

" _Hello Carrick," She answers before putting the phone on speaker._

" _Grace- where is he?" Carrick's voice hollers through the phone._

" _He's with me." Grace says firmly, giving nothing away._

" _Where's the girl?" He snarls_

" _What girl?" She says nonchalant and I'm doing my best not to giggle._

 _I think Grace might be enjoying this to much; getting even with the husband that cheated on her. I know for a fact the first time Carrick cheated on Grace, wasn't with my mom, she was the one he ended up settling with._

I wonder if he still fools around. What is that they say… "if he's willing to cheat with you, he'll be willing to cheat on you."

" _His stepsister; Anastasia. The one I caught him fucking under my roof. She's gone and I'm sure she's with him. Her mother is worried sick."_

 _And I bet you're glad that I'm gone._

" _Well, I haven't seen her. She's not with Christian," she lies smoothly._

" _You better hope I don't find out your lying Grace or I'll have you and Christian charged with kidnapping."_

" _Ok." Is all she says before turning off her phone. She removes the back of the phone and takes out the Sim card._

 _Christian's mother is a beast._

" _What an asshole." she mummers._

" _Are you sure they won't find us here?"_

" _No honey. And in three days it won't matter because you'll be married. And by the end of the month we'll be in Paris."_

 _Paris. I'm going to be living in France. Shit, I need to start working on learning French. I think the other thing I will know how to do is order a Latte._

" _Do you think after we're married, or we move, I should tell my mom… that I'm gone. I mean she's still my mother."_

" _If you would like to dear, whatever you decided to do is up to you." Grace tells me and puts a hand on my shoulder._

" _She's right baby girl. If you decide tomorrow that you don't want to get married…that's alright too." I feel Christian stiffen next to me and Ray shoots him a glare. "I know this is all sudden and you might feel like this is the only way, especially with a baby on the way, but I don't want you to think you have to…"_

 _I look up at Christian and I can see he's fighting many different emotions. I touch his face and his eyes look into mine and I see what looks like guilt wash through them. I really hope he doesn't think that he's forcing me to do anything I don't want to do._

" _I know I don't have to… I want to." I tell to Christian and no one else. "I want all this, because I want to spend my life with you… well.." I gently touch my stomach. "Our life...with you."_

 _Christian's smile shines and he bends down to kiss me. "I'll make you happy forever, baby. I promise."_

" _I know you will."_

 _I look back at my dad and he's smiling. "This is all good to hear. I haven't heard it from you yet baby girl, and I wanted to be certin."_

" _I know daddy." I move to hug my dad tight. "You know me, I would never do anything that I don't want to do."_

 _He gently touches my face, "You look dog tired. Why don't you get some sleep." He kisses my forehead._

" _Yes, you need some sleep." Christian winks at me, taking my hand._

 _x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _The next morning I was woken up in a manner that I've grown accustomed to in the last six months. Christian's wet tongue between my thighs._

 _I move my blanket down and see the mass of copper curls between my legs. His mischievous eyes glint up to mine. I watch as his tongue circles around my clit._

" _I think the pregnancy is making you taste sweeter." He moans as he gives me one long lick before moving up my body. His fingers have replaced the work of his tongue, as his mouth smashes over mine._

 _He breaks away from my lips, his fingers pulling out of me, before he sinks himself into me. "Fuck…" he hisses. "It's been too long since I've been inside of you."_

 _We haven't had a chance to have sex since we've been reunited, we've been go, go, go, and by the time we get to bed, I would pass out from the exhaustion._

" _I'm never going another day without being inside of you…" I giggle knowing that when we have the baby, I'm sure things will change. But I'm not going to burst that bubble yet. It's still eight months away._

 _He pulls out of me roughly, "What are you laughing at?" He says sternly and lifts my legs so they go around his neck._

" _Nothing…" I shake my head and bat my eyes at him. Humoring him._

" _Nothing, huh?" He growls as he slams himself into me, hard. I scream out and get pushed violently back, my head hits the bed frame. Thankfully, it wasn't hard enough to hurt._

" _Fuck, Christian."_

" _You're not laughing now…" He smirks, as he roughly slams in and out of me._

" _Ha. Ha. Ha…" I jist and Christian takes the chance to reach down and pinch my nipple._

" _You're such a smartass, Anastasia. I. Should. Spank. You." He says in between each aggressive plow and I detonate around him._

" _Stop using spanking as a threat, because you know it isn't." I say panting when I come down from high._

 _He pulls out of me again, throwing my legs down, grabbing me by the waist, and spinning me around on my knees. Christian slaps my ass, causing me to yelp, before he's pounding into me once again._

 _I love it when he's rough and takes control like this. It turns me on like nothing else and will do anything to help make him fuck me hard. Not to mention, I love the way his hand makes my ass sting._

 _He grabs my hair, making a ponytail with one hand, while the other slaps my ass. "You're so fucking hot baby. This pussy is mine… to have and to hold for the rest of my life."_

" _Just my pussy?" I tease him, his rhythm slowing. I know he's getting close when he tries to enjoy the feeling to make his orgasm last longer. But I'm not having that as I start to push back on him. "Maybe I should just cut my mid-section off for you then."_

" _I want all of you...fuck…. Stop Ana. I want to last…" He strains, but I don't stop. I'm at my peak and I want to blow with him._

 _He slaps my ass hard, thinking that's going to stop me, it doesn't. Instead I explode around him. He grips my hair hard, pulling my body to his, and as he comes deep inside me._

 _I fall to the bed and Christian hovers over me. He kisses me and expresses everything he's feeling for me. I have no doubts that this man loves me the way that I love him._

" _That was fun, but now I want to cherish you."_

 _He starts kissing me all over my body and we get totally lost in each other's heated passion once again._

" _I want to take you somewhere today." He says as he moves me into his arms the both of us totally spent._

" _Where?"_

" _I rented a boat for the day. I have everything that you will need for today."_

" _Just me and you?"_

" _Just you and me." He kisses me, before sitting up, and moving off the bed. "And the other person to be named later. Now up."_

 _An hour later we arrive at the Pier seven marina. He's rented us a sportsman boat for the day. I've never been out on the water before. I always stayed on shore. So, this will be exciting. I used to love picturing myself on a sailboat, enjoying the breeze, and the quiet._

 _"You can drive this thing?" I ask as he helps me aboard._

" _Yeah. My dad actually taught me how to when I was young. I got my boating license when I was like ten."_

" _I feel like there's so much I don't know about you still."_

 _Christian grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him, "We have all the time to learn more about each other, baby. But you really do know almost everything about me."_

 _We set out into the open waters and anchor. We swim and sit on the dock, talking, for most of the afternoon. The sun starts to dip into the horizon. "This was the perfect day Christian. Thank you."_

" _I only wish I could've taken you out on dates like this before. You deserved more than just a movie once in a while."_

" _I was quite happy with our movie dates. You, me, in a dark theater, back row. Those were good times. We were Ana and Christian and not "sister and brother." You know technically we'll be husband and wife and step siblings." I laugh. "And by the way my dad is looking at your mom… well... it could happen twice over."_

" _Don't say things like that." He laughs with me and starts tickling me._

 _He pins down onto the bench of the boat, my laughter stops when I see how serious he's staring at me._

" _I love you, you know that right?"_

" _Of course, I do. I love you too."_

 _Christian moves off me and sits me up, moving me into his lap. "Ana, I want to spend my life with you. Since I met you, I knew there was something special about you. You captured my heart and took it hostage, in return you gave me yours. I'm going to spend my every day trying to make you happy, make you smile, cherish you, and give you the world. I'm also going to do everything in my power to be the best father for our child." His hand rubs my belly and I melt. "I only started living because you came into my life…. Those two days without you were like an eternity and I knew I could never going to be without you again." He kisses me ever so gently on my lips before reaching into his pocket. He revels a small black box and opens it up to the most beautiful white gold, halo engagement ring._

" _Anastasia, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes, yes." I hug him and knock him backwards. The ring box goes flying out of his hand and onto the floor of the boat._

 _Thankfully, not into the water._

" _Sorry…" I mumble as I start to kiss him, the ring the last of my worries. "I love you… this was so much better than you telling me we're getting married."_

 _He pushes his hand through my hair and kisses my nose, "I wanted you to know how serious I was. That we were staying together no matter what." He says firmly and I bite my lip._

" _I know. I loved it. You always turn me on when you take charge. You know that."_

" _Good to know." A sly smirk appears on his face. "Get naked." He demands. "I want to look at you only wearing my ring.'"_

" _Yes sir."_

 _I stand up and quickly strip off my clothes. He reaches down, picking up the fallen ring, before slipping it on my finger. "Mine."_

" _Yours."_

Two days later we were married at the courthouse. Our reception was dinner, video games at Dave and Buster's, followed by a night of endless sex. My dad and his mom were kind of enough and rented us a hotel room at the Four Seasons hotel in Baltimore for a couple nights. We were going to see the sights, knowing that we soon wouldn't be back in the states for who knows how long, but we decided the christened the suite instead.

Not a total loss. I can see an aquarium any time.

By the end of July, we had successfully moved to France. Grace's estate is huge, mansion like. She gave us the east wing to make our own, and my father and her have the west wing.

 _I live in a house that has two separate wings! I still think Grace might be an angel._

After about a week of living around the world from my mother, I finally got the guts to call her.

 _I hold my new phone in my hands and think about if I should call my mom. She has to be somewhat worried about me. She is my mother and I kind of just vanished. I'm sure she knows I'm with Christian, but I Think the best thing to do is to let her know I'm okay. I would hope my son or daughter would do the same for me._

 _Although, I pray that they never hate me._

 _I'm sitting on my bed, looking at the blank screen, wishing it was a magic eight ball, and it could give me all the answers I'm looking for._

" _Babe? What are you doing?" Christian asks me, standing in the doorway of our bathroom, wearing on a towel._

" _I was thinking of calling my mom."_

" _Oh." He says as he walks into the bedroom, going to his dresser, and pulling out a pair of his boxers._

" _You don't think I should?"_

 _He drops the towel and I have to admire the man's firm ass._

 _I still wonder sometimes how I got so lucky._

 _He slips on his boxers and I pout as he comes and sits down next to me. "No, I think you should." He kisses my forehead. "I'm just a little worried about what she'll say. I'm hoping that she'll be happy to hear from you, had time to cool down. She's your mother. I hope she can move forward. I know my dad wouldn't."_

" _How do you know?" Then I stop myself and I already know my answer. "Maybe we'll both get lucky and they are ready to throw us a parade." I giggle._

" _I hope for your sake only. I want to be near you though when you call."_

" _Yeah, you think she'll answer? It's going to be a weird number."_

" _If she doesn't, you can leave a call back number. Go on. Before you lose your nerve."_

 _Taking a deep breath, I dial my mother's number. It rings a few times before I hear her voice answer._

" _Hello?"_

" _Mom. It's me."_

" _Anastasia. I've been so worried about you. Carry!" She yells out. "It's Ana. Baby girl where are you?"_

" _I'm with Christian. We're somewhere safe. I swear."_

" _Did that bastard take you? Where are you Ana?" She growls. "You were not to be with him. He kidnapped you. I knew it."_

 _There she goes, jumping to conclusions like always. And for thinking someone kidnapped me, I sure didn't see any Amber alerts posted for my "safe return." Now thinking about that she didn't even really look for me or even call the police, pisses me off._

" _Mom, he didn't kidnap me. I'm fine. I'm happy. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry about me."_

" _How could I not worry. You're with that boy that raped you, brainwashed you…"_

 _I'm quite shocked that she feels this way. She's known Christian for years, she knows he's not a monster. And hell, she caught us having sex, she knows there was no rape involved._

" _Mom he did none of those things and you know it. I'm in love with Christian. So in love in fact, we got married."_

" _MARRIED!" She screams and I have to pull the phone away from my ear. Now the woman is about to have a coronary. Over the line I can hear Carrick and my mother bickering back and forth. I wait for them to stop, before continuing to talk._

" _Yes, mother. Married."_

 _"You're sixteen, who in the hell married you? In no way that's fucking legal, I didn't sign off on that."_

" _You didn't have to, because I'm pregnant."_

 _There's a dead silence over the line. I'm starting to think she hung up on me, however I hear her heavy breathing._

" _Pregnant." She says softly. "That good for nothing child, knocked you up. Carry. I'm going to kill him. He knocked up my baby girl."_

" _You're not going to do anything. Mother. First of all, I don't appreciate you talking about my husband like that. He's never done anything to you, but fall in love with me. It happened and it's time to get over it. We're happy…."_

" _Happy." She scoffs. "You have no idea what happy is. How the hell do you think you're going to take care of this baby. You're a teenager, still in high school, of course, he probably made you drop out. You have no money."_

" _We have money and I'm going to finish school. I only called to let you know I'm okay. I thought you would have cared."_

 _She laughs bitterly over the line. "I had hoped I raised you better than this. You know what Anastasia, as far as I'm concerned, you no longer exist to me. Don't come running to me when your life falls apart, because I won't be here to pick up the pieces."_

" _I'm sorry you feel that way." I mumble right before she hangs up on me._

 _I toss the phone to the bed and Christian cuddles me into his arms. I feel like I should be hurt, crying, angry, any kind of emotion, but I'm not._

" _You okay?" Christian asks as he rubs my back._

" _I'm fine."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah... I mean it sucks she doesn't want anything to do with me, but it's her loss. Maybe it will hit me later, but right now I'm okay." I tell him honestly._

 _I have everything I need here._

I never talked to my mom after that day. I never changed my number in hopes that maybe she would want to talk and maybe a part of me holds onto a sliver of hope that maybe she still will. However, as more time goes on, it starts to vanish.

Grace, who I now call mom, got married four months ago, to my dad. I don't think I've seen my dad so happy like I do with her. It seems like everything worked out for all of us.

I managed to get my G.E.D and now been taking online course at an art school. I like being able to work on my own time. I've been busy with Teddy, and studying French, and helping with what is now considered the family business, that I need my own schedule. Christian and my dad started a furniture design business that builds custom furniture. Their biggest seller is "multiple purpose use" furniture, which they also install. My idea would also be expanding it out to an interior decoration as well, making rooms that fit the furniture we make, which what I've been studying for.

I lay a kiss on Christian's chest and he hums in his sleep, but doesn't wake. I kiss his cheek and rub my baby boy's back. Teddy moves, which is what causes Christian to finally wake.

"Ana" He looks at me, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Fuck." he hisses quietly when he looks at the time on his watch.

"Hey watch the potty mouth, sir." I laugh

"You're party…" He mumbles and starts to sit up.

"It's okay. I thought maybe you were catching some z's." I know I caught up on some extra sleep while I was at the spa. Teddy hasn't been sleeping well the last couple of nights and I think it's due to a couple new teeth he's cutting.

"The bed was so inviting, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I brush Teddy's hair back, who is still sleeping, soundly. "This party is so much better."

I pull him back down and wrap myself around him as much as I can. I don't think life can get any better than this. Our relationship started out so wrong… but in the end it's everything that is right.


	3. Great news

**This story is now a full length story on Amazon! But great news. This fanfic will remain here! Yay! I'm posting here because many of my followers don't have Facebook and well Facebook is crack and not everyone sees everything.**

 **So 1. Happy Hoildays to everyone who is still reading. I love you all.**

 **2 if you're interested in reading the full length version of So Wrong So Right head over to Amazon it's under my Author name Erica Marselas. (Link below and in bio) It is 103k. I named them Abigail and Colin in honor of Ana and Christian (so they are still A and C) and Coiln speaks French...lol. I do hope you check it out if you liked this story and if you are into forbidden love. It's free on Kindle Unlimited.**

 **If not. It's okay. I still love ya all and if youre still reading Happy Hoildays again and Happy New Year.**

Love

 **Erica/ DiamondChild**

www dot amazon dot com /dp/B07JFZ53KV/

(Of course change the dot to dots and take out spaces.) Or search So Wrong So Right and Look for the Hot cover:D


End file.
